1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to antenna mounts, and more particularly to a trunk lid antenna mount.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the automotive radio field, it is desirable to provide an antenna mount for securely attaching a whip-type antenna to a vehicle without the necessity for drilling holes therein. The hinged edge of a trunk lid provides a convenient location for attaching an antenna mount without drilling holes in the body of the vehicle; however, in such a mount the antenna lead must extend around the hinged edge of the trunk lid and it is accordingly necessary to protect the lead to prevent abrasion and cutting thereof when the lid is closed. Furthermore, it is necessary to provide adequate electrical shielding for the antenna lead. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,369,247 and 3,555,551 show such trunk lid antenna mounts.